


Prey

by Teadum



Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teadum/pseuds/Teadum
Summary: A reluctant reader visits the boardwalk with her friends and meets the boys, who can't help but have a little fun with her.
Relationships: Lost Boys (Lost Boys)/Original Character(s), lost boys - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

You walked down the boardwalk, uncomfortable as you tried not to bump into the mingling crowds of tourists and locals. You trail behind your friends as they smile at a group of passing surfers giving them a once over with wolfish grins. You had always avoided the boardwalk at night, the crowd tending to get a little too rowdy for your taste, but your friends had practically begged you to come out, and when all four of them ganged up on you with guilt trips and puppy dog eyes you had a hard time saying no.

One thing about being friends since kindergarten is that when you all grew up and turned into completely different people you just had to take the differences in stride and love them for who they were; even if they were all polar opposites to you.

You knew your friends were interested in finding some guys to hang with, maybe even go home with if they liked them enough, but that wasn’t really something you were interested in. Let your friends have their fun; once the guys stopped paying attention, you’d quietly slip away and head home just like you always did.

Heather gasps, “Oh girls, I think we have a winner.” She throws her arms up to stop the group and you stand on your tippy toes to try to look over them. You can’t see past their wall of huge hair, however.

“Oh Heather they look bad!” Julie squeals. “I bet they’ll be loads of fun.”

“So you think you’ll be able to handle them after what happened last time Jules?” Stacy laughs. Julie huffs at the statement.

“That was one time! God let it go Stacy!” Julie snaps.

“Damn they’re gorgeous aren’t they?” Tiffany says, lust practically dripping off every word.

“Don’t look now ladies, but I think they’re looking this way.” Heather said, and all the girls instantly shifted their weight to their hips, popping their chests out.

Oh enough already. You moved to peaked your head over Julie’s arm to get a look at the mystery men that had your friends in such a tizzy.

Oh.

A group of four very good looking boys were staring at your friends. They were all dressed in varying styles of punk attire, though the general tone set between the four of them was 100% trouble. The girls didn’t usually go for actual bad boys; usually just pretty jocks with bad attitudes. This was new and troubling territory.

The boys eyed your group from their spot against the railing, making sure to make a show of it. The tall, blonde glam rocker leaning casually against the railing would take his time looking all the way down the length of your friends, then back up, before craning his head back to make a comment to the curly haired blonde sitting on the railing next to him and they’d both smirk devilishly. The shirtless brunette stood casually in the middle, watching with a lazy smile on his lips as his more chaotic friends had their fun. Then their was the bleach blonde on the end.

As you skimmed over the group your eyes locked with his icy blue ones and you felt a chill run down your spine. You were far enough away, hidden behind your group of friends, he shouldn’t even have seen you; much less have paid you any mind. But when your eyes caught his, he smirked, and you knew he had definitely seen you. You felt your whole face burn as you ducked back behind your friends, all giggling like fiends at the two blonde’s antics.

After another minute or so of giggling, the girls all start shushing each other, and you knew that meant the boys were on the move.

“Hey there ladies, nice night huh?” The glam rocker saunters up first, leaning against the wall and flashing them a winning smile. He was pretty, there was no denying that. Julie was already giggling again as she looked at the outline of his abs behind his mesh shirt. He zero’s in on her in an instant. “My name’s Paul, what’s yours?” He asks, looking right in her eyes. She nearly swoons.

“J-J-Julie.” She barely manages to stutter out. Stacy rolls her eyes, putting her arm around Julie. “And I’m Stacy.”

“Very nice.” The curly haired blonde smirks at her, eyeing her like a slab of meat, and she blushes. “I’m Marko.” He winks at her, and she turns her head to keep from show her bright red face.

“I’m Tiffany.” Tiff says, confident she won’t be as easily broken as the other two. She eyes the tall, shitless brunette. He doesn’t seem to be as flirty as the blondes, and Tiff is a bit of a horndog; if anyone stands a chance it’s her. He’s tall, dark, and handsome, sure, and shirtless, yes, and wow he’s got some nice abs, but he can’t throw anything at her she can’t handle. He stares at her stoically, you can feel the tension building, until finely he gives her a small smile and says, “Dwayne.” Tiffany whimpers.

That’s all it took??

“Heather.” She introduces herself cool as a cucumber as she stared down the bleach blonde. He smirked at her. “David.” He replied. This felt more like a standoff than a flirty introduction.

The way these boys looked at your friends was starting to bother you. You knew what they wanted–what all boys wanted in the end–but they seems different. Dangerous. Like they were looking at their next meal rather than their next lay. Not that you could tell your friends that. They would just say you were being paranoid, and you probably were being a bit of a mom about it. Still, something about these boys felt wrong to you, and you couldn’t wait to slip away the first chance you got; no matter how handsome they were.

“So now that we’re all acquainted, would you ladies like to-”

“Hold on Paul” David cut his friend off, holding up a gloved hand. “There’s one more.” He said with another smirk.

Crud.

You looked up like a field mouse about to be scooped up by a hawk as David looked down at you from over Heather’s shoulder.

“Oh of course! Sorry, about that! She’s just a little shy.” Heather said, grabbing your arm and pushing you to the front of the group. You stumble forward and look up into four hungry faces.

“You don’t say?” Marko asks, a horribly mischievous grin slowly spreading across his angelic face.

“No reason to be shy around us sweetheart, we’re as tame as puppies, we swear.” Paul said, slinking an arm around your shoulders. You squeak and duck out of his hold, only to bump face first into the shirtless wall that is Dwayne’s chest. He grabs your arms to help steady you as you blush mercilessly.

“Are you okay?” He asks gently. You nod silently as you pray to the heavens to melt into the ground and the two blondes laugh hysterically at your embarrassment.

You step back a bit as you willed your blush away, absolutely intent on no longer being the center of attention. The boys seem to have other plans.

David stepped up to you. Of all the boys, he made you the most uncomfortable. Everything about him set off warning bells in your head. He was dangerous. He looked you up and down, then smiled.

“So, kitten, about that name?”

“Kitten?” You squeak, the blush instantly back in full force. He seemed to like your reaction, his smile widening.

“What? It suits you.” You stammer and the other boys laugh, whether it’s at your reaction or in agreement with David’s assessment you’re not quite sure.

“You don’t like it?” He asks, grabbing a piece of your hair and rolling it casually between his fingers.

“I, um-”

He leans in until he can whisper so only you can hear. “Then tell me your name, and I’ll think about using it instead.” You could feel his breath tickle your ear. He drops your hair and moves his hand to hold your chin as he tilts your head up so you’re looking in his eyes. You remember hearing a myth about snakes hypnotizing their prey with their eyes; it’s not true, but you imagine if it was, this would be how it felt. You let our a shaky breath and finally manage to say your name. “Good girl.” He replies, releasing you.

Free of his hold, you feel yourself snap out of whatever trance you were just under. You step back, blushing from head to toe and breathing heavy. The boys all laugh again.

“Y/N? You okay?” Heather walks up to stand next you. A pang of guilt runs through your chest. You had nearly forgotten the other girls were there. Apparently, the boys had too.

The boys watched as the girls all came to rejoin the group, and they almost looked annoyed about it. A sharp contrast to how they were acting with them just a few minutes ago.

“She’s fine! Probably just hungry. I know all the best spots in town.” Marko cut in, walking up to you. “So, y/n,” He says, dropping his tone suggestively as he puts an arm around your shoulder, “what are you in the mood for?”

You felt like you were in a permanent state of blush at this point. You tried to wiggle out his hold, only to be locked in by a second arm wrapping around from your other side.

“You look like you’re starving babe. I bet you’re in the mood for a double serving.” Paul says, rising eyebrows suggestively. It took a moment for your less than experienced brain to process what he was hinting at, but once it clicked all the blood rushed to your cheeks and ears and you fought like hell to break free of the two boys.

“Alright, that’s enough out of you two.” Dwayne said, grabbing the two blondes by the scruff of their jackets and pulling them off you. They leaned on each other, both laughing hysterically at their own joke.

“I’m sorry about them. They don’t mean any harm; they just like to mess with you.” He says with a soft smile. His large hand is on your shoulder, and you can’t help be feel embarrassed about how close you are to his shirtless chest. This doesn’t escape Marko’s notice.

“You give us crap for embarrassing her Dwayne, but you’re the one walking around without a shirt on.” He chides.

“Yeah Dwayne, can’t you see you’re making her uncomfortable?” Paul jumps in with mock sympathy.

Dwayne looked over at you, and you suddenly felt even more self conscious then you did before. You stepped back.

This was all too much. You hadn’t even wanted to come out tonight, and now suddenly you were the center of attention. Clearly they were just toying with you; playing like a cat that’s caught a mouse.

You turn your back on the boys–something your instincts are telling you is a bad idea–and go up to your friends.

“I think I’m going to head out, sorry.” You say with a small smile. Normally they would put up a bit of a fight about you leaving early, but given the situation they all simply give some half-hearted “oh, really’s” or “have a good night’s.” The boys however, are less than pleased.

“Aw, you’re leaving already? But we’re just getting to know each other.” Paul says walking up behind you. “If it’s all the teasing, we can take it down a notch.” He said, hitting you with the biggest set of puppy dog eyes you had ever seen. Gosh he’s pretty.

“Yeah, we promise we’ll be good.” Marko said, sliding up next to you, giving you a sweet smile. “We can play nice too, if you give us a chance.” Someone so devilish had no right to look so angelic.

“I-I need to be getting home…” You said, your resolve wavering in spite of yourself.

“Don’t let them bully you into staying if you need to go.” Dwayne said, receiving two sharp glares from his friends in response. “But I hope we’ll see you again soon.” He added with a gentle smile that made your heart skip a beat.

“Y-yeah, um, maybe.” You said as you walked past your friends to flee. No. No definitely not.

You were never going anywhere near those boys again. They were trouble with a capital T. It wasn’t just the weird feeling of danger you got from them; all four of them made you lightheaded just by looking at you, and the thought of any one of them getting his claws in you was just asking for trouble.

You had been so distracted by Paul and Marco, you hadn’t noticed when David had silently slipped away. So when he popped up in front of you now you nearly jumped out of your skin.

“Hey kitten, leaving so soon?” He said with a smirk.

“D-David!” You exclaimed as he walked up to you, pinning you back against a wall. “I-I thought you said you wouldn’t call me that anymore?” You said, trying to hide your genuine fear at his sudden appearance by trying to sound annoyed. He chuckled.

“I said I’d think about it.” He said, looking down at you. “So why the hasty exit? Do you not like us?” He teased.

“No, I-I wouldn’t say that…” You replied, looking away. He made you so nervous; the predictor prey imagery is all you could see in your mind when he sized you up. And now you were all alone with him.

“Then we’ll see you again.” It wasn’t a question.

“Well…”

“Same time tomorrow, by the carousel. No need to bring those friends of yours.” You looked back up at him.

“But-”

“No buts.” He smirked.

He put his arms up on either side of you, trapping you against the wall. He leaned down, his face getting closer and closer to yours. You turned your head and squeezed your eyes shut. You heard him laugh lightly, felt the heat of it lightly on your neck. “See you tomorrow, y/n.” He whispered, the way he said your name made you shiver.

After a few quiet seconds, you slowly opened your eyes and saw he was gone. You blushed, your heart hammering in your chest. What was wrong with these boys?

David slid back into step with the other three boys, who were in the middle of entertaining your friends.

“So?” Paul asked David telepathically.

“She’ll show.” David replies smugly.

“Hell yeah! This is gonna be so much fun!” Marko says, excited.

“Don’t overdo it you two or you’ll scare her off for real.” Dwayne scolded.

“I guess that means we can’t eat these ones then.” Paul looking down at Julie on his arm.

“If we want to keep y/n around then we probably shouldn’t kill her friends, no.” David confirms.

“Well then why are we bothering with them? Let’s ditch these chicks and find some real food.” Marko whines.

You crash on your bed and sigh into your pillow. You wonder how your friends are doing with the boys; they seemed to have lost interest in the girls when you left, but maybe things had worked out. You realized there was a part of you that hoped they hadn’t, and you told yourself it was because those boys are bad news, and it had nothing to do with the butterflies in your stomach when you thought about them.

You got up and readied yourself for bed. You thought about what David had said. He told you to meet them tomorrow. Without your friends. They wanted you to spend time with them. Alone. Of all the stupid, ridiculous, dangerous, ideas you’ve ever heard that was definitely the worst. You spit out your toothpaste, walking back into your bedroom.

Honestly, what would even posses anyone to do something so reckless and irresponsible. You changed into your pajamas. The idea that you, of all people, would do anything so out-of-character just because four hot guys asked you to was just insanity. You opened your closet door.

I mean, what were you even going to wear?


	2. Chapter 2

What were you doing here?

That’s what you kept asking yourself as you hovered in your hiding spot across from the carousel. It was almost time for the boys to show, and you felt like your heart was going to leap out of your throat. Were you going to throw up? Maybe. Oh, this was a bad idea.

You’d changed your mind about it a hundred times that day. When you went to bed you were for sure going. Then, when you got up you’d come to your senses. At breakfast you thought maybe you should live while you were young; then made it to lunch and thought maybe you should actually try to live to see 25. You went in circles all day, making yourself sick with indecision, but you couldn’t bring yourself to make a choice.

You called up the girls, each one telling you roughly the same thing; the guys had seemed so promising, but as soon as they’d all gone out, the spark fizzled and the girls decided to ditch for greener pastures. The girls had each been vague about that last part, and you suspected that they may have been the ones that got ditched, but you decided to save their pride and not ask about it.

This at least told you they’d gotten out unscathed. The boys didn’t seem like they were really bad people, or so you told yourself. You thought back to your own encounters with them last night and a blush rose across your cheeks; at least you didn’t think you needed to worry about the sparkle fizzling anytime soon. So with that you finally decided, for real this time, to go.

So here you were–sort of–standing a safe distance away from your designated meeting spot. Technically it wasn’t time to meet yet, you told yourself, so it’s fine that you weren’t their yet. You were just mentally preparing yourself. That’s it; getting yourself in the right head space.

Totally.

You weren’t having second thoughts about meeting a group of handsome, scary, punk boys you’d met yesterday. Without your friends. Alone. For what? To hang out? Or was this like, a date? But with which one? Or was it, like, all of them? Oh god, you really were going to hurl.

What were you doing here?

You had to get out of there. You turn to leave, nerves causing to to shake like a leaf, when a familiar voice pulls you from your thoughts.

“The carousel’s the other way.” You stop dead, caught like a dear in headlights. David smirks. “You weren’t thinking of bailing on us, were you kitten?”

“N-no! Well, I mean, I, um–I’m suddenly not feeling so great so I was just going to-” You start to back away, but before you get far he slides his arm firmly over your shoulders.

“Now y/n, there’s no reason to be nervous; we’re gonna have a swell time together.” He mocked, before leaning in to whisper in your in your ear. “I promise.” You shiver at his sudden closeness, blushing as you push him off you. He laughs. “Besides, the boys have really been looking forward to seeing you again; you don’t want to disappoint them, do you?”

David apparently wasn’t planning on actually giving you a choice. He wrapped his arm back around your shoulder and steered you through the street toward the carousel.

“Hey!” You exclaimed as he pushes you forward. He just shrugs.

“You snooze you lose babe. You basically made your choice by showing up here anyway, right?”

You don’t get the chance to respond before you’re standing in front of three eager looking faces.

“Look what I found trying to run away.” David says with a wolfish grin, pushing you toward the other boys like a lamb to slaughter.

“Wait, were you really gonna bail on us y/n?” Paul ask, looking genuinely hurt. You actually felt kind of guilty seeing his big blue puppy eyes staring at you like that.

“Well, I…” You trail off, not wanting to offend them.

“It’s okay y/n, you were just nervous, right? Don’t worry about it; no harm done.” Dwayne says, giving you a reassuring smile. You smile back, glad to have someone on your side.

“Speak for yourself Dwayne! That really cuts me to my core!” Marko said. “And here I was planning to go easy on you.“ He says, clutching his chest like he’s been wounded. Wait, easy on you? What did that mean? What was he going to do now??

"Alright you jerks enough; are we gonna get this night started or what?” David interjects. The boys all smile mischievously, and for what wouldn’t be the last time tonight you wondered if this had been a good idea.

“What are we going to do?” You ask hesitantly, a little afraid of the answer.

“Whatever we want to kitten.” David replies with a smug look, and with that you’re off.

The boys drag you to all corners to the boardwalk for their fun. You had caught a glimpse of their different personalities yesterday, but spending more time with them tonight they really started to shine through.

Your first stop was the record store. They were all hanging out with you, but for some reason once you got to the store Paul takes the lead and the other three fade into the background.

“So babe, what kind of music are you into?” He asks, browsing the records as the two of you walk through the aisles. His arm brushing against yours in the small space making you blush.

“Oh you know, I like a variety of things.” You say vaguely. He laughs.

“Is that your way of telling me you like pop music? Because if all you listen to is Whitney Huston and Debbie Gibson we may not be able to be friends anymore.”

“Sure, I like some pop; but I like other stuff too! Like I said; variety.” You reply, rolling your eyes and giggling behind your hand as he gags at your confession.

“Okay, so what’s your favorite album right now?” He asks. You look around the aisles until you spot it. You walk over and pick it up, handing it to him. Your fingers brush as he takes it from you, and he winks at you, making you blush.

“Fleetwood Mac, Tango in the Night. Not bad–not great, but it’s not that Rick Astly trash they won’t stop playing on the radio either, so you get a pass this time.” You smile, glad you got his approval. “Do you have a favorite song?”

“Um.” You blush. You didn’t really want to tell him your favorite song was the romantic one; it would seem like you were flirting, right? He stared at you for a second, and you finally answered. “Everywhere.” He looked down at you, and a playful smirk spread across his lips.

“Oh? I don’t think I’ve heard it before.” What? They played it constantly on the radio, and the video is on MTV all the time!

“It’s a pretty popular song.” You said absently, not wanting to seem rude. He smirks.

“Really? Well how does it go? Maybe if I hear it I’ll remember.”

Crap.

You looked up at him and his eyebrows wiggled, letting you know he knew exactly what he was doing. Your face went bright red. He knew the stupid song and he was just playing with you to try and embarrass you.

“You don’t have to sing it; just say some of the lyrics. Just the chorus would work.” Your face grew hotter remembering the one line chorus of the song.

You loved it from the first time you heard it for it’s earnest, heartfelt simplicity. Now you wished it wasn’t so straightforward, so obvious, so blunt; it was just so stinking embarrassing!

“What’s wrong babe? Your face is getting pretty red. You’re not embarrassed are you?” Paul asked, his finger coming up to brush against your cheek. In the back of the store you could hear the faint chuckle of the other boys as they watched the two of you from a distance. “It’s just a song, right? You can say one line, can’t you?” He said, leaning his face closer to yours. “I’m waiting, babe.“

He stared at you, apparently not having any intentions of letting up until you gave in. You sigh, defeated. You look up at him, blushing furiously.

"I-I wanna be with you everywhere.” You finally manage to repeat the lyric to him, more embarrassed than you ever thought you possibly could be about something so simple.

Paul breaks into a brightest smile you’d ever seen, and you couldn’t help but admire him despite your current state. Even if he was a jerk for embarrassing you on purpose, there was no denying your heart did somersaults when he smiled like that.

You were definitely blushing worse now, between the build up, having to say the mushy lyrics while looking him right in his beautiful baby blue eyes, and that smile; you were were about 5 degrees from boiling over your face was so hot.

“Oh yeah, now that you say that I think I have heard that one before.”

“Uh-huh.” Is all you can manage to say.

“I guess it’s alright.” He smiles, then suddenly leans over and throws his arm around your shoulder.“Oh I know! Why don’t we make it our song?” He suggests with another brilliant smile. He leans in to whisper in your ear. “We can keep it as our little secret.”

You couldn’t handle any more of this boy. You throw your hands up to hide your blushing face, sure that any second now you would melt into the floor.

Lucky for you, before Paul can make any more comments you were saved as the other boys make their way over to the two of you.

“Time to move on.” David tells Paul.

“Aw, what? Already?” Paul pouts.

“Places to be Paul; we all want to have fun tonight.” Marko said, slinging his arm around his friend’s shoulder, causing Paul to hunch over.

“We should go.” Dwayne said, walking up to you. You looked at Paul and Marko, who, to the owner’s dismay, were now engaged in a wrestling match in the middle of the store. Dwayne nodded towards the door, indicating he didn’t plan to wait for them, and you shrugged and headed out, David following at a distance behind you.

When you leave the store, Dwayne holds out his hand. You look down at it, then up at him.

“Don’t want to get separated.” He said with a good-natured smile. The boardwalk was pretty crowded. You blushed, smiling as you accepted it; surprised at first by how cold his hand was, but you guessed your hand was probably pretty hot because of all the blushing you were doing. Oh god, what if your hand was sweating? Was it? Oh, now you were nervous again.

Your small hand was dwarfed in comparison to his as he led you through the crowd. He pulled you along gently as he weaved seamlessly between the groups of tourists and locals, all out enjoying what the night had to offer. Eventually, you stopped in front of a dairy bar.

“Ice-cream?” He asks, and you nodded eagerly, hoping it would cool you down a bit. You reached your free hand over to grab your bag, but Dwayne stops you.

“It’s alright, I got it.” He smiles, and your heart skips a beat. “What kind do you want?”

“Vanilla” You reply with a shaky smile. Why were you so nervous? It’s just ice-cream. He laughs lightly before making his way over to the counter, leaving you to stew in your own thoughts for a moment.

Dwayne wasn’t anything like the other boys; he was quiet and nice–and he didn’t tease you just to try and get a rise out of you like the other three did. You thought spending time with him without the others around might be a nice break from being constantly embarrassed, but he’s so gentle and sweet without even trying–and of course he’s also gorgeous (and shirtless)–it’s making you feel more nervous then ever!

Dwayne comes back carrying two ice-cream cones: one chocolate, one vanilla. He hands you the vanilla cone and you offer a shy thank you as you gingerly accept it; your fingers brushing his as you take it from his hand.

“Why don’t we head down to the beach to eat these? It’s kind of crowded up here.” He suggests.

“O-okay.” You reply, and he takes your hand in his and leads you off the boardwalk and onto the beach.

Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.

You take deep breaths to try to keep your heart from bursting through your chest. You were sure your ice-cream would melt from being in remote proximity to your burning face you were blushing so hard.

You ate your ice-cream together in silence as you walked and stared out at the ocean, still hand in hand. Was this a date? This totally felt like a date. Dwayne bought you ice-cream, he was holding your hand–even though you were past the crowds–you were walking on the beach together. Alone. At night. Oh. My. God.

Dwayne finished his ice-cream and looked down and you, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

“You’ve got some ice-cream on your face.” He said. “Here, let me.” Before you can react, he reaches down and his thumb gently wipes against your lips. He brings his hand up to his mouth and licks the ice-cream off his thumb, and you think you might actually pass out.

“Y/N, are you cold? You’re shaking.” He asks, concerned. Oh, that was not because you were cold.

Dwayne shrugged off his jacket and placed it gently over your shoulders. It was a sweet gesture really, except that now he was completely topless. You were sure you were gonna pop a blood vessel in your brain somewhere from blushing this much. You looked anywhere other then at him.

“T-thank you, Dwayne, really, but, um, aren’t you cold?” You ask, almost begging him to say yes and put his jacket back on.

“Not at all.” He said with a smile. No, of course not. I guess if you’re going to walk around shirtless all the time you have to have a pretty high tolerance for the cold.

“I guess we should head back, huh?” He says after a few quiet moments, looking a little disappointed. You nodded gratefully, though you admit part of you was enjoying your little date; no matter how embarrassing it all was.

He takes your hand again, despite having no reason to on the empty beach. Your blush flares up again, having only just calmed down in the silent few minutes between you. You walk back hand in hand, his jacket still wrapped around your shoulders like a cape and him very much still shirtless.

When you make it back to the boardwalk you spot the other guys leaning on the railing staring out at you, like they knew where you were the whole time. You let go of Dwayne’s hand and start to head their way, when you trip on something you can’t see in the sand. You stumble forward, and Dwayne moves forward to catch you.

“Hey, you okay?” He asks, looking down at you with a warm smile. You look up, realizing he’s caught you in his chest, arms wrapped around your back protectively.

Oh no, you are definitely not okay.

It’s a good thing he’s holding you, because your knees are very weak right now.

“Cheap shot, Dwayne.” You hear Paul mumble as he walks up to the two of you.

“Will you please put some clothes on?” Marko groans as he follows Paul. David just laughs. You practically leap out of Dwayne’s arms.

“I–its not–we weren’t–”

“We know kitten; we saw you nearly faceplant.” David teases.

“I don’t know about faceplant…” You mumble, under your breath.

“What was that, kitten?” David smirks, clearly amused.

“Nothing!” You said pleasantly.

“Okay, okay ha ha ha very funny.” Marko says, clearly impatient. He runs over to you, grabbing Dwayne’s jacket and throwing it back in the taller boy’s face.

“Oh what, is it your turn now?” You ask him. Marko looks at you, surprised.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You guys are like, passing me around, right? Taking turns spending time alone with me?” You ask him. An amused smirk dances across his lips.

“Is that what we’re doing?”

“Is it not?”

“I mean, it sounds like you’ve got it all figured out sweetheart.” He rubs up against your side like a cat as he slides his arm around your shoulder. “Guess you caught us.”

He was enjoying this way too much for that to be true.

“Since the cat’s out of the bag, I guess we don’t need to make an excuse to split.” He said, steering you toward the boardwalk. “We’ll see you later boys; try not to miss us too much while we’re gone.” Marko adds, throwing his free hand up to wave at his friends as you walked away. “Don’t think too much about all the things I’ll be doing with y/n now that I have her all to myself.”

“Stop it Marko.” You plead, pushing his side lightly as you blush. You’re sure he said that just to rile up the other boys, but it was still embarrassing for you. He laughs.

“Oh baby, I’m just getting started.” He assures you with a mischievous smile. He was so handsome when he smiled like that, but you knew it meant nothing but trouble for you.

A sense of nervous dread crept into your stomach. Of all the boys, Marko seemed to be the least predictable. Paul was flirty, but sweet. Dwayne was quiet and kind. David was…well, he was the boss. He liked to mess with you; they all did really–except maybe Dwayne–but the way David toyed with you was different then the others. He liked to be in control.

Marko though; he was a wildcard. He was flirty, sure–but not to Paul’s level. You thought Marko just liked to play with you more than the others. Chaotic maybe?

While you were mulling it over, Marko leans down and kisses you square on the cheek. You gasp, throwing your hand up to cover the spot he’d just kissed.

“M-M-M-Marko?” You sputter. He laughs.

“You weren’t paying attention to me.” He states matter-of-factly.

“So you just kiss me?” You squeak, your face flushed.

“Aw, are you disappointed I didn’t kiss you for real? It’s okay; I can do it again if you want.” He said, looking down at your lips. You whimper at the suggestion.

“S-stop teasing me.”

“Then stop spacing out, or next time I really will kiss you for real.” He said, giving your forehead a quick flick. He smiles as you rub your forehead. “Now come on.” He drags you along down the boardwalk.

You make it to the free concert and Marko moves his arm down from your shoulders so he can grab your hand and lead you through the packed crowds of onlookers. Even in a crowd this size the sudden contact was enough to bring the slightest rosy blush to your cheeks; not that anyone could see it in the dark, crowded concert area. Earlier in the night that would’ve been enough to illicit much more of a reaction from you; maybe you were getting used to all the attention they were giving you.

You stopped in the back of the crowd, watching the greased up sax player as he sang and played his saxophone on stage. He was really going for it, and the crowd was loving it. Marko smiled, watching the crowd of onlookers as they intruded closer into your space.

“Kind of hard to see, huh?” He shouts over the crowd. You shrug.

“Yeah, but that’s okay. I mean there’s not a lot we can do about it.” You yell back. He shoots you a devilish grin and ducks down, disappearing in the crowds of people. You look around, concerned he’s going to get trampled, when suddenly you feel something behind you lifting you into the air.

You screech, doing what little you can to steady yourself as Marko burst up from below to hoist you up onto his shoulders.

“M-Marko!” You yell, your hands resting on his shoulders as you try to keep from falling forward. His hands are around your thighs, your exposed thighs, as you had decided to wear a skirt that night.

He laughs, clearly having the time of his life.

“What. You can see better now, can’t you?” He asks, feigning ignorance. He turns his head to look up at you and smiles like the sun, and you think your heart might melt.

Looking down at him, it only then occurs to you that his head is literally between your legs. You literally almost fall off of him in the ensuing panic. Your face as red as a tomato, you plead with him to put you down.

“Marko I can see just fine from the ground! Come on, people are starting to stare!” You beg, watching as some people in a group near by eyed you curiously.

"Let’m look babe.” He replied. One of his hands leaves its place at the base of your thigh to slowly start inching it’s way up.

“MARKO!” You wiggle your legs, your hands moving from his shoulders to his head of golden curls as you tried in vain to put some kind of space between you and the boy.

Despite your utter and complete humiliation, you couldn’t help but notice that Marko seemed to have no trouble at all holding you up. Even with you moving around he didn’t falter once while holding all your weight on his shoulders; he was a lot stronger than he looked. The thought made your heart flutter, and you tried to push it out of your mind and focus your attention back on getting down.

You look across the crowd, desperate for a way to get out of the situation, when you spot the boys across the concert area.

“Oh, oh, I see the guys! That means your time’s up right? You can put me down now!” You said, maybe a little too excited. Marko scoffs.

“Don’t sound too happy about it sweetheart.” He pouts. “I’m not putting you down until you say please.” You roll your eyes and smile in spite of yourself. He’s such a child.

“Marko please put me down.” You begged him. He smirked, clearly pleased with himself.

“Well, since you asked nicely…” The next thing you now, he nearly tosses you in the air, and when you come back down he catches you, this time carrying you piggy back style. Your arms instantly wrap around his neck to keep from falling off of him.

“Marko, what are you doing?” You ask, exasperated.

“Well you know, I just liked touching your thighs so much I figured I’d get a little more time in before I hand you off to David.” He said, demonstrating his point by tightening his grip around your legs. You squeak, and bury your blushing face into the hair at the crook of his neck.

“You’re the worst.” You mumble, your voice muffled. He laughs, you feel it rumble through his chest.

“You know it.” He confirms.

He takes you back to the other boys, no shame in the fact that he’s carrying you when he has zero reason to be doing so.

“So, looks like you survived your time with Marko.” David observes.

“Barely.” You pout as Marko sets you down, still blushing. The boys all laugh.

“Well, we saved the best for last kitten.” David says, walking over to you. He tilts your head up so your looking into his eyes. “You ready?” Honestly you weren’t sure that you were, but you nod, and just like that David slides his hand around your hip and leads you away from the others.

“So y/n, how’s your night been so far, hmm? Have you been enjoying yourself?” He asks, his grip on your hip firm as he guides you through boardwalk.

“Y-yeah, it’s been fun.” You say. You realize your heart is racing. The others have to tease you to make you this nervous, but something about David just naturally just puts you on edge, and he knows it. He smiles.

“I’m glad; they were all really looking forward to showing you a good time.” He looks down at you, leaning in a little closer. “I hope they didn’t tease you too much–a good girl like you who’s so easy to tease; sometimes it’s hard to stop once we get started, ya know?”

He moves you over so your standing in an ally, away from the view of the crowd.

“It’s just so fun to watch you squirm.” He continues, pinning you back against the wall. You were getting serious déjà vu from yesterday, only you didn’t think he was going to just disappear this time.

The boys all had their own ways of teasing you, with David is was very direct. Dominant. Maybe that’s why he didn’t really have to do much at all to set you on edge the way he did. He leaned over you, smirking like the cat that got the cream. You wished you could sink into the wall, the way his icy blue eyes watched you was making your heart race.

“Nervous?” He teases. Your gut instinct was to say no; lie, act tough. Then, you realized that’s probably exactly what he wants you to do. Say you’re not nervous, so then he could take it further.

“Y-yes.” You admit after a moment’s hesitation. He smiles.

“And here I expected you to lie about it; you are a good girl, aren’t you?” He said, bringing one hand up to rub against your cheek, making you shiver. “You know kitten, we don’t have to meet back up with the boys tonight.” His hand slid from your cheek to your jaw, and his eyes drifted to stare at your lips. “We could spend the whole night together–just the two of us”

The whole night?? What was he saying? Oh stop it you knew exactly what he was saying! Why were these boys hell-bent on teasing you into an early grave?

“U-um, n-n-no thank you.” You stutter. He laughs–a full, deep sound–clearly not expecting that response.

“Damn y/n, not even gonna to sugar coat it huh? Give a guy some false hope?” He stops laughing, his hands back on either side of your head as he slips back into his cool persona and looks into you eyes. “Well my door’s always open–when you change your mind.” The when in that sentence wasn’t lost on you.

“You know, I am still pretty surprised a girl like you agreed to come out with us tonight.” He observed. You blushed, looking away.

“I mean you told me to, so…”

“Still, you didn’t have to come…unless you wanted to?” You stayed silent. He leaned in just a little bit closer. “Now why would a nice girl like you want to hang out with four punks like us?” You squirm under his intense gaze. He has you right were he wants you and he knows it.

“Is it because you like us?”

Silence.

“Or maybe,” he leans in his lips dangerously close to your neck, “because you like us?” He teased, you turned you head so you weren’t looking at him and he laughs. “So I’m right? But which one? Or is it,” He moves to whisper in your ear. “All of us?”

“Stop it.” You finally say, you heart hammering in your chest. You were embarrassed when the boys teased you, but you couldn’t really say you hated it. It was a lot to handle at times, but a part of you did enjoy the attention. This was step too far though; now David was just being mean.

David smiled. He took your your chin in his hand, turning your face so you were looking his eyes.

“It’s okay kitten; we like you too.” And with that he releases you from spot against the wall. “Come on.” He says, holding out his hand. You pout, still mad about his teasing. He raises an eyebrow, and you take that as a sign you better not push your luck.

You follow him back to the boys, thinking about what he said. You guess you kind of already knew they were maybe sort of interested in you. Then again, it’s one thing to think you know, it’s another to actually be told. You blush just thinking about it. What did that even mean anyway? There’s four of them! How did that even work? After tonight you didn’t even know if you could handle dating one of them!

Oh god, did you just think about dating them?

Your head was spinning by the time you got back to the others, who were leaning against some motorcycles.

“She’s alive!” Marko cheers.

“Was that in doubt?” David asks, annoyed.

“With you? Always.” Paul laughs, high-fiving Marko. David glares at them.

“So? Who won?” Marko cuts in before David has the chance to scold them.

“Won? Won what?” You ask.

“Obviously me.” Paul says proudly, grinning like a fool.

“Dream on man; you weren’t even in the running! I’m the clear winner here.” Marko replies.

“What are you talking about?” You ask again.

“I think I did pretty well.” Dwayne cuts in.

“You guys are all chumps compared to me.” David argues.

“What is going on?” You ask, exasperated. The boys look at you, and David smirks.

“Us arguing about it will get us no where; we all think we won. Clearly, the best judge is right here. Let’s let the lady to decide.”

The boys crowd around you.

“Y/N, when you hung out with us tonight, who embarrassed you the most?” Paul asked, looking more serious then you’d ever seen him.

“Excuse me?” You ask, not fully understanding the question.

“When we each spend time with you, who was it that made you feel the most embarrassed between the four of us?” Marko asked.

You looked at the serious expressions on each of their faces, the gears in your head turning as you thought about the events of the night, and suddenly it all clicked.

“You mean to tell me this whole night was just a big contest between the four of you to see which one of you could embarrass me the most?” You shout.

“Okay well when you say it like that…” Paul says, scratching the back of his head.

“Even you Dwayne?” You ask. He looks away, a bit ashamed. David snickers to the side, clearly having no remorse about his part in all this.

“Listen maybe that sounds bad when you say it like that, but you has fun didn’t you?” Marko points out.

That is true. It was a fun night, despite the excessive amounts of embarrassment. “I mean, you wouldn’t have even known that’s what we were doing if we hadn’t told you, right? So we’ll all agree to not do this again, and you can just go ahead and tell us who won, okay?”

“No.” You reply flatly.

“No?” David asks.

“You guys are jerks and you don’t deserve to know. Besides, you’re all barely tolerable as it is; if I told you the person that they’d won, they’d only get that much worse to be around.” You say, crossing your arms defiantly.

“Well, look who’s getting mouthy all of a sudden.” David says, grinning in spite of his words. “I guess I’ll let it slide this time–since we did give you a pretty hard time tonight–but don’t get used to it.”

Paul and Marko both whine about not finding out who the winner is–both claiming they’d have clearly been victorious–while Dwayne apologizes for deceiving you, but assures you it was all done in good fun, and he never intended to upset you.

The boys take you home, dropping you off far enough away so as not to appear conspicuous. When you get off David’s bike he grabs your hand, pulling you back to him.

“Remember what I said kitten. We do like you.” He let go of your hand. “Just…think about it. We’ll see you again soon, y/n.” With that, the boys all shouted their goodbyes and ride off into the night, leaving you standing in the street; heart pounding and full of possibilities.


End file.
